Star Wars: Sith Beginnings
by M.W.G.D
Summary: Take place thousands of years before the clone wars. Who were the Rogue Jedi that were banished, sent off through the Galaxy in a ship without controls, and crash landed on the Sith species homeworld, and later become Lords of the Sith. What happened to cause these Jedi to go "Rogue"
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away ...

Star Wars: Sith Beginnings

In a time of peace, thousands of years before the clone wars; the Siashi, priests among the Verehre species, spark unrest as they gain control of the high senate. Due to their extreme religious views that require sacrifice for peace and the potential of such a extreme view being accepted, the senate is torn. Some leave and whisper of war on the Verehre while others are in fear of them. Those in the newly established Jedi Order watch over the Verehrian and make sure that war does not happen.

In the space above the planet Ahch-To, Jedi Knight Torrinn Delric communicates with his Jedi Knight twin brother, Akaios Delric, who has been missing since a reconnaisance mission to the Verehrian home world of Boroti-Edo that he and Twi-lek Jedi Master Kiirenaa Isoldro went on-It's been weeks after the reconnaissance mission on Boroti-Edo. The Jedi knew something went wrong once Kiirenaa's force presence was gone; it could only mean one thing. While Akaois's presence was still felt, no word has been received from him. Only dark rumours, sightings, and reports of some one disfigured.

Chapter One: Far From Lost

Torrinn knew better, as he sat and meditated, he knew what his brother was doing; with the connection of his twin they are able to force sense each other's actions and thoughts.

His easy going, posting willed twin was no longer the brother Torinn knew.

Torrin had so many questions and good news. He even may be able to talk his brother into coming home to the first Jedi temple, after all Akaois hasn't seen it since it was completed.

Torrinn reached further into the force trying to connect and see his brother when he heard a chirp from a old modified comlink. The link established by its counterpart, and last used by Kiirenaa.

Torrin, surprised the connection link indicator turned green, grabbed it and began to speak.

"Identify yourself, the comlink your using belonged to a Jedi Master, whom we believe was killed"

Torrinn heard a almost silent reply, like a whisper almost as if the one on the other end spoke to themself. He knew that voice though he felt it.

"Brother, is that you? Are you there?" He asked.

Silence, Torrin checked the indicator light, the connection still established. He just knew it was him. He felt it in the force and said, "What happened Akaois? I know you..."

Torrin paused for a second to find the right words to say, he pleaded,

"I know you are not yourself Akaois...but you know that the Jedi won't allow your actions to continue. I won't allow you to destroy yourself and become everything you've stood against!"

-the communicator crackled off, and silence-

Looking far off in a stare of both loss and hate, Akaois spoke back into the communicator,

"She fell before me...her eyes..met mine...I could see that she was scared...scared. I've never seen her eyes like that; tear filled and frightened. Then she was gone- just like that. She–"

"She wouldn't of wanted you to go down THIS PATH," Torrin interrupted.

Akaois spoke but this time through gritted teeth, the communicator closer to his mouth and catching spit from the strained words, "The Jedi are taught to have compassion but that compassion is what got her KILLED!"

A wave of grief filled the cold air around Akaois with warmth. He let his emotion create waves of warmth in the force around him as he reminisced Kiirenaa

Akaois with staring off says in almost a whisper

"You don't know what happened Torrin, you don't know what they did, what I did..."

Akaois clenched his fists and the air froze its surroundings. Ice formed on the cave walls and quickly reached inward from all directions towards Akaois. The small fire he made grew, then flashed brightly, and fell to a still dim flame and he continued, "...what they made me do..."

Akaois lowered his head and the surroundings became still as he filled with grief then hate.

Outside the cave, the wind suddenly came from no where and cycled violently against the deep green bushes that covered the entrance. Any sound that made it past the bushes and into the cave was eerily choked from utterance.

One wouldn't hear his own steps or even be able hear his own voice in the cave because of the unnatural environment created from Akaois.

He focused his grief and hate in on his connection to his twin, feeling where Torrins presence was located he forced own presence through space to meet him.

This ability only special to the twins of Anzat. Lowering the comlink Akaois then finishes what he was saying to Torrinn through his mind, "...Or what I am going to do to them..."

Torrinn opened his eyes suddenly upon hearing his brothers' twisted words; words that were not coming from the comlink, but from within his own head!

The force warned Torrin of something imminent, something in the very room he sits, his brother was there in the force!

Feeling the force change the temperature around him, he pleaded to Akaois aloud, "She chose her path and knew the risks, she sacrificed herself for peace! Torrin voice lowered with emphasis, "...if you continue, the order will stop you at any cost! You could start a war. We will not allow her unfortunate, necessary sacrifice be a waste..."

As his brother Torrin spoke, something nagging inside Akaois became clear. It was a perspective of a new truth realized through one question that was brought to him in the force.

Akaois thought to hisself, 'Sacrifice? How did he know? Did they know what would happen? wouldn't they warn us?'

Torrin's voice came back, "...you're right I may not know what happened or what they did but I do know you brother, and who you are not. I know you can make the right choice and come back to the temple, here we can discuss what happened, what the Jedi should do, and inform the senate. We are a united Galaxy now."

Anger filled him and his head went to the side in disgust as his brother Torrin finished speaking.

Akaois's mind drifted to thoughts of Kiirenna and thought of just how the doctrine of the Jedi and those who lead it were responsible.

With his anger growing and taking clam of the force, He replied to Torrinn, "They are unfortunate. Because they do not what is about to happen to them. They cannot be allowed to decide what is necessity. We should be the ones who decide. Not the ones who are at the head of the senate! We should be the ones enforcing and ruling! That way things like this may not happen by our rule!"

He paused and with disgust said, "...but I understand now...the Jedi are held back. Unable to do what is truly necessary for the good of the Galaxy..."

Akaois clenched his teeth together and an anger bounded through him setting a fire-like feeling through this veins. He reached out in the force and removed the air from Torrin's lungs.

In the meditation room on his ship his brother Torrin began to gasp for air! He clasped his neck and stood up stumbling. He didn't know that Akaois's had grown so much in the force!

His twin had cut off any such force connections weeks ago but now that he could sense Akaois, he realized why.

Akaois was disfigured and his force presence was terrifying. It reminded Torrin of their childhood and the only other time he felt fear.

It was a horrific, tragic day that changed the twins destinies forever. Torrin struggled to breath and was wide eyed, shocked at Akaois's appearance. He wondered how this happened to his brother and figured it out as he remembered that day:

The Delric twins were the first twins of its Anzati kind. Through tragedy the twins were abandoned as children on their home world of Anzat. However, the newly established Jedi Order was there maintaining peace and establishing rules for the Anzati culture to be apart of the growing rebublic when, they felt a great disturbance in the force in a nearby village. Rushing to the source of the disturbance they found dead Anzati in a home, male and female, shot with a heard in the next room a struggle and rushed to help. They found a male Anzati force-holding two small children in the air about to plunge his proboscises into them. The Jedi intervened and saved the children.

They knew of the Anzati culture but it was not in a Anzat to go after children. The Jedi quickly realized why when the children, two young identical twin boys, where coming back to awareness and with them their force connection.

The Jedi knew that the attack was to absorb their power and connection to the force, of which was stronger than even the oldest adult Anzate they've met. The Jedi knew the orphaned children were not safe and decided to take them back to the Jedi Temple to train them in the ways of the force.

Torrin's memory was violently cut short as

Akaios lifted his arm in a motion upward making his brother lift in the air struggling.

Akios then said, "After I am done with them brother, I will be coming for those truly responsible for her death and the weakened state of the Galaxy. I will not let anything or anyone stand in my way. I suggest you come to your senses and see the evil you worship before I destroy it along with you...Now that brother..."

Torrin, now suspended in the air grasping his throat, was thrown across the room. The comlink, along with him, slammed against the transperasteel view port of the meditation room.

In the devices final moments before breaking on the floor, he felt Akaois retract his presence and heard him finish his thought by speaking through the comlink.

"...would be truly unfortunate "

Everything around Torrin then drifted to black.

Akaois, griped the custom long range comlink device that was given to Kiirena before their mission and broke it in his hand. He slowly got up and walked outside of the cave to a setting sun; barely noticeable through the indigenous plant life that covered the cave entrance.

Unlike most star systems this particular moon of Boroti-Edo is habitable; with arched bare trees and spotty deep green bushes behind him, he stood on the sandy red edge of the canyon.

The distant planet, taking up almost all of the horizon, rised with every setting of the sun and set with every rising of the sun. A very beautiful sight from the moon Akaois stood on but, Akaois was far from wanting to sight see.

He looked out into the setting horizon, sun beams flowing over the edge, casting the shadow of that disgusting species home-world over him. Yet, it is a striking sight, almost as striking as him thinking of her being next to him.

With the setting of the sun, the truth of her death took over his heart. He began to burn inside; red hot in anger and his eyes became yellow.

He fell to his knees in torment and his anger brewed a storm in the horizon. It sounded unstoppable with the power of the force at its helm.

He reached into his cloak and pulled from it a small triangular device. It hovered from his hand and opened up, sending a reddish hue across his face. He spoke aloud into his personal holocron.

"I see the beauty of the heavens and beyond. I am cracked between its beauty and the dark. I feel the power of the force burning like a thousand suns yet, they shine their light upon the world I live in and I can't help but recognize the irony. How they ignite my fury, simply by showing what once could've been my fate. But I have changed...things have changed...And I will sow the seed of the horizon and water it with my hate. I have no empathy. I have not the ability to relate, they are nothing but objects before me."

A memory of Kiirenaa smiling and being with him pursued his words and gained his attention. He remembered the feeling of her presence as he stared into the red hue:

Kiirenna said, with hope in her eyes and the red land reflecting off them,

"See all the lost souls down there? We can help them find there way, help them be apart of the greater good! Maybe they can help the Order and the Order help them; like a ultimate balance of the force! Help them see the light of the force! It is impossible for all of them to use the force in that way and not feel some sort of...emptiness...you saw what I saw, you know there is a good in them. After all, they are apart of the force..."

The memory faded with her screaming.

He stopped thinking about it as the light finally set and the dense Verehrian cities dimly casted its' light through the now broken storm clouds.

The Holocron closed after his tormented words, "No...not them... lost is what I am..."

The power of the force began to spread within him again, along with his desire to give back the hell that they caused within him.

(Fan Fiction Written by .D, resources used: Star Wars wikia)


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Torrinn!"

Torrinn slightly hears his name through a thick fog. Why did his head hurt so badly? It felt like a drunk wookie hammer-punched him after loosing a game of Sabacc.

"Hey get up! Master what happened?"

He remembered something now, his brother? Something about Kiirenna? Then it all came back.

Torrinn was still on the floor when he opened his eyes suddenly and saw that the world was horizontal, which just further confirmed that it really did happen. Torrinn sat up, fighting the massive head-pounding headache. He looked over at his apprentice Nearo Mundo.

Nearo is a very well-to-do Muun. He is wise for his age already, which isn't a surprise, and quite adept at using the force. This tall Muun, who was as tall as Torrinn already, was unusually good at force telekinesis. He once, as a joke on his friend Poman, raised Poman's master's speeder to the top of the Jedi temple. Poman was asked to retrieve the speeder only to find it missing. It was days before anyone found it; this joke would've been a major feat for any Jedi. Torrin never saw a Muun laugh so hard, it was contagious and now it's a story that is brought up for a laugh.

"We are going back to Ach-To, Nearo. I must talk to the council. My brother is alive." Torrinn said to the gaping, wide-eyed Muun.

The Jedi high council was established by three human Jedi and a Zabrak; Garron Jard, RajiVari, Cala Brin, and Ters Sendon. To accommodate the growing republic, the council grew to nine Masters. They were Masters Yanta, Twi Lek-Kiirenna Isoldro, the female Arkanian-Narra, the male Cathar-Zenpaw, and a human by the name of Ken Huyang Masu.

Master Masu notably earned his rank of master for his superior skills at building lightsabers. He loved building droids as well. He always labeled his builds with his middle name "Huyang", which was frowned upon by the other masters.

Torrinn could barely keep his composure as he waited for the ships' landing ramp to descend.

Nearo could tell that something was wrong and became concerned and asked, "Master, is your brother okay? Is Master Kiirenna?"

Always one to ask questions, Torrinn thought. "No, Nearo, they are not, and I feel our time is running out for my brother" Torrinn said as he ran out towards the temple, "Stay with the ship, and prepare hyper space calculations to Coruscant!"

Confused and somewhat disappointed that he was asked to stay, Nearo shrugged and went back into the ship.

With sweat beginning to appear from his glands, Torrinn climbed three stories and finally arrived at the council chamber at the top of the temple. He knew no one was inside but he hoped that the emergency beacon would work and summon the Masters.

The steel entrance slid away and Torrin immediately slammed his fist on the beacon to activate it. To his relief, one by one, holograms of Yanta, Ken, Narra, Zenpaw, Garron, Ters, RajiVari, and Cala began to illuminate from their devices positioned in a circle around the room.

Torrinn realized they were all waiting for him to speak as he stood there with his hand still against the beacon.

He stepped forward and nodded his head down

"Forgive me, Masters, if I have interrupted anything."

Torrinn raised his head and looked around, making eye contact with each of them as he continued, "I have grave word regarding my brother, who has contacted me".

Garron, was the first to speak and assured Torrinn,

"We all felt the disturbance in the force. The emergency beacon is there for those purposes and at least we know it works so, please continue".

Master Ken Masu looked dramatically shocked. He smiled, and in a sarcastic hurt tone he said, "I can make anything work with the force, Master Garron"

Garron frowned without looking away from Torrinn,

"Yes Ken, we know...Now please, Torrinn, what is the word from Akaois?"

For a moment Torrinn hesitated; the exchange Garron had with Ken reminded him of Akaois.

Ken and Akaois were good friends and Torrinn saw why his brother liked Ken.

Torrin looked down and began to explain what had happened while he was meditating. How the beacon came on, how Akaois sounded, and what he said. He looked up as he repeated his brothers words that Master Kiirenna was dead and said "He said that they killed her, that she fell, that they made him do something. My brother is very shaken, I've never scene him like this Masters. I know the threats he made are serious and forbidden to follow such emotions in the force."

Expecting more of a response, Torrinn saw that the masters seemed unsurprised at what he said.

For a very long minute everyone was silent. Then Masta Yanta spoke. She was very small, green skinned and also had long, pointed ears. She slowly blinked and said "Feel her death, in the force, we did..." Her ears folded like they were bowing slightly. She shut her eyes then looked at Torrinn and continued, "Assigned a secret mission Master Kirrenna and her former apprentice, they were. Knew the dangers, Kirrenna did but Akaois...knew not."

Torrinn's attention on Yanta was cautious. This was the first he heard of this. All Torrinn knew was what his brother had told him. Before they left Ach-To weeks ago. Torrin recalled that memory:

"Brother, Master Kiirenna and I have been assigned to go to Boroti-Edo! This is my first real mission, and I get to show how well she taught me,"

Akaois said with excitement while looking at Torrinn with adventure written all over his face. He had a broad smile that told Torrin Akaois is boasting.

Torrinn raised his eye brow and poked fun,

"All she will see is boasting boy playing with a glowing stick if all you are exited for is that"

Akaois narrowed his eyes and threw his arm around Torrinn, "Ah, come on brother don't be jealous that I get to go on a mission with such a beautiful Jedi..." He pulled Torrinn in, head-locked him and gave him a noogie, "I'm sure you'd be excited to"

Torrinn pulled himself out his brothers grasp, laughing, and said "What the in the blazes was that! Let me geuss, another one of your Ken Masu's teachings! Humans are strange." Akaois laughed heartily at that.

Then the memory fades and Yanta is just beginning to speak again; her voice was lightly toned, croaky, and with the usual amount cracks and breaks.

"Extremely old and wrinkly" was how Akaois described her once to Torrinn's amused Padawan Nearo.

Nearo looked up to Akaois and always asked him to tell stories of his missions with Kiirenna. She and Akaois were responsible to search for and gather more star systems to the republic. Naturally, Akaois only told of the ones that went sour; he loved to act out and dramatise his stories to make Nearo laugh.

Yanta continued, "...during the republics voting month for the supreme chancellor, Jedi Knight Hacedo Bradok, sent to Boroti-Edo in secret, he was. Investigate the Verehre and any background of The Saishi, he did but, report back, he did not."

Master Cala Brin, a formidable light-saber duelist, for a human, spoke up. Her voice was a pleasant and welcome change for Torrinn. As she was speaking she transmitted information from a data pad she was holding. Her fingers moving fast as the center of the council room began to power up and show a hologram of the information.

Cala said, "Our motives were to find out more about this new planet and more about the culture of the Verehre. Information that is very little known and guarded by Hagesh Ruaghan."

She pressed more on her data pad and then a large image of him appeared in the center of the room. She continued, "We went to Hagesh, who is the high priest of the Saishi, and told him about Hecedo's mission. He was surprised that we would do such a thing in secret and advised us that the Verehre are very hostile to outsiders, something that we had suspected from the start. Hagesh explained to us that his species are hunters and will brutally kill other Verehre who stray into other Verehrian territories. Hagesh then removed a peace of the priest headgear that covered his lower mouth."

She did something else on the data-pad and the image changed.

Torrinn could've guessed that the Verehre were hostile in some fashion judging by the image of Hagesh Ruaghan that hovered in front of him. It wasn't so much the large black eyes with small red pupils that gave it away, rather, when the covering was removed, it was the jaws.

Torrin knew he'd be hovering his hand over his lightsaber if he ran into a uncovered Verehre alone during the night. Hagesh's jaw had four bone-like- chelicerae, two on each side of his face. They extended out, with a slimy appearance, and crossed together in front of his mouth, concealing it. Each of the bony-like appendages were jointed at the jaw, which allowed them to move out from his mouth and back in. Kind-of like how you would use a finger to call someone over to you. They had a sharp spike at the end that hooked inward like a barbed hook used for catching Burra fish. They concealed his mouth unless he spoke. When they moved out of the way you would catch glimpses of rows of very sharp teeth. Torrinn was taken back and thoroughly shocked by this alien...monster. Ken must have noticed Torrinns shock when he said, "Ha! You shoulda' been there! When Hagesh removed that cova'ring, Zenpaw's tail fur stood so fast, it could'a cada'pulted a ewok! It was like how'a cats tail gets really big when they get startled by a dog. Hehehah, he is Cathar I jus' didn't realize how much CAThar he was! Hahaha!" Ken laughed.

Zenpaw had the most serious stern look on his face. The Cathar were more like lions Torrin thought as he looked at Zenpaw. He Refused to look at Ken and replied forcefully, "THAT, is not what you saw Ken"

"Hmm, remember that I do, saw it too, I did" said Yanta amused, "Very large, your tail was".

Zenpaw's eyes widened, he was caught as he sputtered, "That's...not...wh-"

"Alright, let's get back to the point" interjected Garron, frustrated.

Ken and the others were holding back from laughing, all except for the frowning Cathar and Cala Brin.

Cala was still studying her data pad and when it got quiet, she pressed a few more keys and said, "As you can see Hagesh has a deep red skin color, a color that is unique only to the Saishi. The other Verehre, from the data sent back to us by Hacedo, have gray and brown toned skin. If you look closely at the joints of Hagesh's, for a lack of better words, fangs, you will see a bulge beneath the skin. He informed us that that houses venom that could temporarily subdue a mature rancor".

Torrinn was surprised and wondered about the other Verehre. He asked, "Did Hacedo send back any other information?"

The hologram zoomed out and was replaced by a red hued planet. Then another image flickered over, showing a very mixed terrain that looked harsh in some places and yet beautiful in others. It had dense forests, rivers, reddish brown deserts, and mountains. The largest body of water, located at the south-pole, intended the planets only land mass. The waters had a reddish tint because of the color of the sand. Nala smoothly continued with a soothing voice, "Boroti-Edo is a medium sized planet far out on the outskirts of the outer-rim, it has a core that heats up the planet, and a thick ozone to keep the heat in. The result is a very hot and humid terrain. The Verehre live deep with long the forests where it is cooler."

She changes the image to show one of dense cities located in the center of a very large forest. Torrinn could see buildings and smaller huts. However one building in particular caught his eye. It was dead center of the city, black, and the shape of a scalene triangle; it rose high above anything else.

"This, Torrinn, is a Verehrian sacrificial temple." Master Ters Sendon. The calm Zabrak, Ters, continued as the hologram of the temple rotated, "Hagesh wouldn't give any information as to what happens inside, as it goes against their religion, but, our Jedi Hacedo Bradak's last transmission was located a standard hour outside of that temple, near that stream."

The hologram zoomed out and highlighted a stream that flowed out from beneath the temple, zigzagged for miles, getting larger until it opened up into a large river.

"Believed captured or killed, we do. This hologram, the last of his data transmissions, it is." said Yanta

"Yes" agreed Ters, "When we told Hagesh of that belief he didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, he said that if any of the Verehre found him they would take him to the temple and judge him. If they, found out that he was trying to get inside the temple, they would have justification to start a war with the Jedi. Hagesh called it a "cleansing" for tainting the temple or something like that."

"Allow us to go to his planet, to find Hacedo. Inform the other Saishi to grant us access, he did." The little green master said.

Ters continued to explain how they enlisted two Jedi, Master Kiirenna and her former apprentice, Jedi Knight, Akaois. They let them know of the dangers of the planet and that Hacedo may of been killed.

However, He explained to Torrinn that Kiirenna had a force vision of a Jedi in great danger surrounded by fanged Verehre, Ters repeated her words, "'in the vision, the dark side was like a thick cloud around the Jedi and seemingly coming from the temple.'"

Garron nodded and said, "She was more then happy to go and find out what happened and possibly save a war."

After listening, Torrinn recalled the memory with Akaois and Kiirenna before the mission:

Akaois still chuckling headed up into the ship. Kiireena looked at Torrinn and walked over to him and said quietly, " Torrinn, I don't know what could happen when we get to our destination. I've had a vision," She stopped and thought about her next words, "just keep connected with Akaois to help him if the vision comes to be. If I die, let him know that it was for peace." Torrinn gaped at her. She smiled and said, "We know what we are getting into, just trust in the force."

Now Torrinn understands why she said that once Ters and Garron told him of her vision. After a long, quiet moment Torrin said, "My brother is disfigured, in the way that only a Anzati would be if he drank the force life of another species. I'm certain he has used his proboscises." At that, the council became tense, Torrin looked around at them and said, "He said they made him do something, and that they would pay."

The Masters exchanged concerned and uneasy looks.

"The dark side, revenge is" said Yanto "Cause a war, he might"

"I know" said Torrinn with his head down "I tried to tell him"

"It is wise that you called so quickly Torrinn," said Garron, "We are sorry that this is such grave news for the council to meet here for the first time. We will need to talk to Hagesh again and inform him that Akaios is acting outside of the Jedi Order and may be a threat to the local Verehre. We hope you understand that we will need to send for his arrest. It is clear that He is seeking revenge, which we all know is forbidden and dangerous for a Jedi to pursue."

Garren added with sympathy,

"You should come back to Coruscant. If we capture and bring back Akaois, it might ease things if you were there."

"I already have my ship ready. Masters-" he thought about telling them of how Akaois force choked him and threw him into the wall but he decided it was pointless. "-May the force be with you" he finished .

With that, the council members nodded and returned the words and Torrin shut down the beacon and exited the council room. He was slow to go down the column of stairs and even slower walking distance to his ship. Torrinn tried to take in the peace and beauty of Ach-To but he couldn't. He tried to focus on the force that surrounded the tall, green and rocky island as he descended to his ship but he couldn't.

Torrinn was unsettled and only felt that something was amiss. He got into his ship and made his way to the cockpit, and found Nearo in midair, in meditation, levitating hisself.

"BANTHA!" yelled Torrinn. Nearo fell suddenly and smacked his head on the navigation system.

"Hey!" Nearo cried out as Torrinn strapped in chuckling.

Climbing into the seat next to him, rubbing his head, Nearo asked "To Coruscant now?"

Torrinn solemnly said "Yes, to Coruscant now."

Nearo sensed his master hadn't the energy to be asked any further questions but managed to still ask, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Torrinn just continued to navigate the ship, which rised and exited the atmosphere of Ach-To. Right before they went into hyperspace, Torrin said,

"I have a bad feeling about this too"


End file.
